


Solar Eclipse

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Bonding, Dean's a good big brother, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel lives (but this isn't at all significant to the story), No Angst, No Romance, Sam loves space, but only slightly - Freeform, no series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Sam's always loved the stars and space in general -- something Dean's always been aware of. So, when he hears about the solar eclipse that's supposed to happen soon, he knows just how he'll surprise his brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago as a companion fic to my other fic, "Wishing On A Comet" that was inspired by the solar eclipse we were to have a few summers ago. I ended up forgetting to finish this one, and found it now while cleaning out my google docs. It's fluffy, it's some nice brotherly bonding, and not at all angsty compared to some of the other stuff I've been writing recently. 
> 
> When in the series it's set, I'm not sure. Maybe season 10ish? It's post season 5/6, but that's the most specific I get because I had the tendency in the past to write stuff like this that could take place literally anywhere in the show. There's ultimately no major spoilers for anything post-s5.

Despite what his brother thought, Sam was far from subtle when it came to certain things. Perhaps it was also because of the fact that Dean raised the kid that he knew every single thing that Sam did and could read the kid like a book -- though that often times worked both ways as Sam could read Dean fairly well as well despite hundreds of walls being put in place -- so he knew of Sam’s plans for the solar eclipse that was going to be visible over the States in a few days. 

The kid had been playing it off as nothing, a tab left amongst all those needed for research, constantly checked when he thought Dean wasn’t looking. But of course, he had noticed this. He always kept an eye out for things like this, a habit that became second nature, developed during Sam’s huge space obsession. The kid had always forced him to stay up and watch the meteor shower or red moon or other space phenomenons with him and even now, years later, Dean still made note of these things. He might not mention them as often to his brother but that didn’t mean he ignored them because seeing the smile on his brother’s face, eyes lit up like the stars that dotted the sky, was worth everything. 

And so, when they managed to get a break between cases, Dean walked into the library with his duffle bag over his shoulder. “Alright guys, road trip,” he told the three remaining members of Team Free Will that were currently sitting in the library -- or well, two were actually sitting on chairs, Gabriel was lying across one of the tables doing God-knows-what. 

Sam furrowed his brow at his brother, looking confused. “Road trip? We have another case already?” He asked and Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nah, Sammy. We’re heading to Nebraska.”

Again this brought confusion and Gabriel, now looking up from the book he was reading, frowned, not sure what was going on. “What’s so special about Nebraska that we’re driving out to it when there’s no case?” he grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Quit complaining pipsqueak. You going to join us or not?” Dean told him. Before the archangel could give a response, Dean focused back on his brother. “Anywho, we leave in five minutes so everyone better have their asses in Baby or I’m leaving them behind,” the older hunter warned and then walked out of the library, heading outside to the Impala to wait for the others.

He hadn’t been surprised when Gabriel ended up joining them, the Archangel, despite putting up this tough I-Don’t-Like-You front did actually like hanging out with the Winchester brothers. Both angels sat in the back while Sam took shotgun, asking Dean questions every so often while they drove, trying to figure out exactly why they were heading to Nebraska, especially if not for a case. Dean had only smile, saying it was a surprise and left it at that, watching his little brother through the corner of his eye.

The kid would every so often check his phone as if appearing a bit worried waiting for something and Dean could only assume the kid was hoping this wouldn’t interfere with his wish to get a good glimpse of the big solar eclipse everyone seemed to be talking about. 

When they pulled into a small town in Nebraska, right smack dab in the middle of the “Path of Totality,” Dean parked in front of a small diner. “Alright, who’s hungry?” he asked, and the four got themselves a table to sit and eat something, Dean catching throughout the meal Sam checking his phone more and more often. 

“You expecting someone to text you back Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked, finally pointing out the constant checking Sam did with his cellular device. The younger Winchester blushed, not realizing exactly what he had been doing and without a word spoken, shook his head, tucking it away. 

The rest of the morning was like this, Sam trying to be more discreet with his checks but still not avoiding Dean’s careful eye. When one o’clock crept around, Dean drove them all out to an empty area near a field, parking the Impala before getting out.

“I’m confused,” Cas said out loud to the remaining members inside the car. “Why are we parted in an empty field in the middle of the afternoon?” He tilted his head when looking at Sam, hoping the Winchester knew the answer but Sam only shrugged, having no clue. Even looking at Gabriel left him without answers and Castiel sighed before slipping out of the car and joining Dean outside.

“Well, you think your brother’s finally lost it?” Gabriel wondered, leaning forwards, closer to Sam and he shrugged.

“I have no clue. Guess we might as well check what’s going on.”

Gabriel nods and they both got out, joining Dean and soon noticing four chairs placed outside near the car. “What in Dad’s -- ” Gabriel began but Sam felt his eyes growing wide in surprise.

“No.”

Dean grins smugly. “Yes. Even got the glasses you left in the very back of the trunk,” Dean explained and Sam found himself grinning widely before plopping down on one of the lawn chairs, taking a pair of glasses from his brother.

“Uh, I think I missed the text that was sent out earlier in the group chat but what are we doing sitting in a field?” Gabriel joked.

“There’s a solar eclipse that is going to be visible over America and parts of Canada and space nerd over here was planning to see it at the Bunker but I decided instead we’d go on a road trip to one of the places right in the middle of the path of totality and witness the whole event better,” Dean explained to the Archangel.

“‘Path of Totality?’” Cas echoed, confused.

“It’s the part where you get the full sun covered by the moon and the sky turns fully dark from the lack of light. Basically the best place to be to witness the thing.” Sam then paused, looking over at his brother. “How’d you know I was planning to see it back at the Bunker?”

Dean sat down in one of the empty chairs. “One, dude, you’ve been obsessed with this kind of stuff for years so I knew after hearing about it you’d be all over it and wanting to see it. And two, you aren’t that subtle with your tabs on important space news and dates and all that stuff.” 

Sam laughed. “And I guess the constant checking of my phone didn’t help, huh?”

“Not at all. Just confirmed even more.” Dean clapped his hands together, pulling the cooler into sight and grabbing a beer. “Now what time exactly will we be able to see this?”

Both Sam and Gabriel grabbed a beer, Gabriel tossing his to Cas before grabbing a second, this time for himself. After cracking it open and taking a sip, Sam said, “Well it starts about 1 pm and lasts until almost four but the peak time is two-thirty when the full sun will be covered.” 

Dean nodded. “Well, then we don’t have to wait long, huh?”

* * *

As they were waiting, talking, and relaxing from their most recent hunt, the sky began to grow much darker, now that the moon began to creep closer and closer to the sun. While they sat there, Sam began to grow more and more excited as he watched the moon grow closer to the sun. In a couple of minutes it would be completely covered, bathing the world in darkness for a few moments. 

Dean glanced over at his baby brother, grinning at Sam's excitement. While such things like this didn't get him as excited as Sam, he was happy to sit through them for his little brother's sake. 

They slipped on their glasses as the sun became completely covered, and the world grew pitch black except for a glowing red ring in the sky. Dean had to admit, it was pretty cool, staring up at the darkened sky. However, what beats the eclipse in the sky is the glance he spares to look over at his baby brother’s face. It’s like the grin Sam wears is threatening to split his face in half. It’s stretched so wide his cheeks will definitely be sore later (not that he’ll care, Dean knows), and doesn’t look like it’ll be fading anytime soon. His brother’s face is an expression of awe and wonder, of the fascination of young children when they learn something new for the first time, or when you’ve fantasized and imagined something and you’re finally seeing it in real life after not believing it could be possible. Even if he can’t see Sam’s eyes due to the glasses he wears, Dean can imagine they’re wide, alight with wonder, and looking so child-like and innocent. 

It’s Sam’s grin, his expression, and excitement that makes all this better for Dean. Because, first and foremost, Dean wants to make his brother happy, to make the kid smile and see past the horrors of their past and their life. So something as small as this to many people is giant to Sam and even bigger to Dean. It holds a purpose he might never truly understand, not to the level his little brother does, but that hardly matters to Dean. 

Sam, the kid who has looked the devil in the eye, who has stopped the world and wanted to be a lawyer to help people before all this, the kid who was currently sitting in a field in bum-fuck nowhere in Nebraska with an archangel and an angel watching a solar eclipse, was also the kid who loved the stars, who found beauty, and joy in them. And Dean, like any older sibling, did his best to nurture that love and fascination (no matter how dorky his brother could be). 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, tearing his eyes away from the sky for a moment to look at his older brother. “This is absolutely amazing.”

Dean gave him a grin. “Any time, Sammy.”

Around them, the sky had turned completely dark, and they’re bathed in the red glow of the eclipsed sun. It’s eerie, and a bit unsettling (and a bit cool), but the joy he knows Sam has is worth all of it.

“Any time,” he repeats, taking a sip of his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment! 
> 
> As well, if there are any noticeable errors or things that I did wrong, let me know! I didn't edit it, and never bothered to rewrite and go through what I wrote back in 2017/18 (oops?).


End file.
